The Howls of Immortality and War
by pommedeplume
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald declares war on the galaxy with an army of wolf soldiers and Albus Dumbledore is forced to help the tyrant king of the United Technological Planets to take down his former lover. The war leaves a devastating toll on the galaxy including orphaning two children named Tom and Minerva who are raised by the king and queen.
1. Chapter 1 - Grindelwald

"Immortality," Gellert said, his hand on Albus's bare chest, stroking the soft auburn hairs. "It could be possible, you know."

"With tech?" Albus asked. He turned to face Gellert who was laying at his side, his blonde hair wild and loose and a playful smile on his face. Beyond Gellert he could the window of his bedroom and the purple and blue haze of Godric's Hollow with which the station that Albus called home was also named. The nebula itself was named after Godric Gryffindor who had, a hundred years ago, built this station as part of an expansion of the United Technological Planets, otherwise known as the U.T.P..

"Yes," Gellert answered as his hand drifted down Albus's torso. "Why not?" he continued as his hand found Albus's prick, thick and hard. Albus glanced down as Gellert's long fingers wrapped around his shaft and slid his foreskin up and down.

"Think of all the things we can already do," Gellert added as pushed his body down the bed and moved his mouth to Albus's cock.

"Well, yes," Albus responded. "I suppose that's true. Tech can be used for a great many things."

Gellert then slowly licked up the shaft then flicked at the head, lapping up the slickness at the head.

"Oh," Albus said, almost reflexively. Gellert smiled up at him, winked then went back to slowly stroking it as he continued to speak.

"We can build things, program things, make powerful weapons, create machines that can heal people. Why can't we use tech on our own bodies?" he asked and dragged a finger down Albus's shaft.

"I don't know," Albus admitted then added, "Is there something wrong with our bodies?"

Gellert smiled wickedly then put his mouth on the head of Albus's cock and sucked causing Albus to gasp.

"Yes," Gellert said and looked up at Albus intensely letting go of his cock. He instead positioned himself between his legs and slowly moved up his body.

"Our bodies can become ill," he said planting a kiss on his belly. "They can be injured," he continued, sucking on a nipple. Finally he arrived at Albus's face and said, "And they can die," then kissed him deep on the mouth. Albus moaned into him and felt as Gellert rubbed his cock against his.

At this moment death felt like nothing more than an abstract concept. Feeling the pounding of his heart, the hardness of his and Gellert's cocks, and the heat radiating off their bodies was all he needed to know that they were alive.

Albus reached down and grabbed Gellert's prick and began to rub the shaft with the palm of his hand. Gellert moaned and buried his face in Albus's neck, sucking. Gellert then pulled his head back and pulled his body up straight, straddling himself on Albus's groin.

"We could do it. You and I, together. Their are no two people living in the entire universe who are as gifted with tech as us. We both know it," Gellert said.

Albus nodded up at him. He said nothing but wondered what Gellert had in mind. In the meantime, Gellert was grinding himself into Albus's cock sending pleasurable tension throughout Albus's body. Gellert then slid off Albus and walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

Gellert strode over to Albus then put some of the fluid onto his hand then slicked up Albus's prick with the lubricant. He set the tube aside then climbed back on top of him, positioning the head of his cock between the crack in his arse right as his hole. He leaned over and placed his hands on Albus's chest this slowly slid down Albus's cock, getting as much of him inside as possible.

Gellert smiled with satisfaction then began to pump himself on and off Albus's cock, while his own erection slapped the bottom of Albus's stomach. Albus reached down and placed his hands on Gellert's hips while he continued to bounce.

"You are right, Gellert. There is no one better than us," Albus finally admitted, in the midst of moans and heavy breathing.

"You're damn well right there isn't," Gellert said as he began to thrust Albus inside himself harder than before. "Biological tech will exist and we're the ones who will create it!"

Albus was finding it hard to focus on conversation now as the feeling of Gellert riding him was becoming overwhelming and he knew climax was not far off.

"We're better than other people you see. This new tech will give us the advantage over others we deserve. And Muggles? They won't stand a chance. They'll be at our mercy!" Gellert said, digging his fingers into Albus's chest and slamming his cock inside of him.

Albus felt a twinge of worry at the mention of Muggles. He couldn't claim to understand people who wanted to live lives free of tech and he wasn't sure he wanted to know them. His father had always told him how terrible Muggles were and he would never forget what they had done to his sister. But he wasn't sure he wanted them to be at his mercy.

Gellert bent over and bit down lightly on Albus's shoulder. Albus moaned loudly as this sent him over the edge and he felt a rush of hot pleasure course through him as he came inside Gellert. Gellert then leaned up and grabbed his cock and frantically began to stroke it. He grit his teeth and stared deep into Albus's eyes. Quicker than Albus expected, Gellert's eyes rolled back and he groaned hard as his hot spunk shot out all over Albus's torso.

Finally, Gellert collapsed onto Albus, breathing hard. Albus placed his hands on Gellert's back and rubbed. Any concerns about Gellert's attitude towards Muggles would have to be put aside for the sake of the greater good, Albus though. Biological tech could better lives or even save lives and the best chance to discover that was with Gellert. Maybe with time Gellert would change. As Albus's hand found it's place of rest at the base of Gellert's spine and felt Gellert planting small kisses on his collar bone he truly and sincerely hoped that he would.

* * *

"I am worried about you, Albus. This thing with Grindelwald is spinning out of control," Elphias Doge said resting a hand on Albus's shoulder affectionately.

"Yes, that's what Ab thinks too," Albus admitted.

"And what do you think," Elphias said, sitting down at the table across from Albus, resting his clasped hands together on the flat metallic surface.

Albus didn't answer. He was looking at the wall. Elphias thought he looked beautiful and sad. His auburn hair and beard were now much longer than the last time he had seen Albus two years ago. And that was… before the accident.

The death of Kendra Dumbledore and his meeting Gellert Grindelwald had clearly changed Albus, and not for the better. That summer they had just finished Hogwarts Academy of Technology and were prepared to go on a galactic trip together. The trip never happened and Elphias's heart was broken.

Instead, fifteen year old Ariana Dumbledore had been experimenting with some truly volatile energy tech and it exploded, vaporizing her mother, who had been watching the experiments with fear, instantly. Albus felt he had no choice but to stay at Godric's Hollow to take his position as head of the family.

His brother, Aberforth, insisted he could manage as he was of age himself but Albus's pride was too great and he didn't trust Ab to care for their sister. Elphias wasn't sure that Ariana needed that much care. It was true that the violent, sexual assault she had suffered as a young girl had truly traumatized her. But she was seventeen now and mostly capable of taking care of herself, Elphias thought.

Albus turned to look at Elphias again, his brilliant blue eyes focusing on him hard.

"We've done it," Albus said.

"Done what?" Elphias asked.

"Biological tech. Gellert and I… We've created biological tech," Albus said.

Elphias was stunned.

"Biological tech? Well… you can't be serious," Elphias said.

"And yet I am," Albus said then grabbed his cup off the table and took a drink of the warm red fluid it contained.

"How?" Elphias said.

"We've discovered that the human body has code just like tech. All we needed to do was find a way to translate the code. It's not much yet but we have created a small healing patch," Albus said then stood up and walked over the counter of his work room and pulled a small fleshy colored square out of a drawer.

"Come here and I'll show you," Albus said.

Reluctantly, Elphias stood and walked over to the counter. Albus pulled out a small blade and made a small cut on his own arm, making Elphias quiver.

"Albus! What are you doing?" Elphias said in distress.

"Showing you the future," Albus said cooly then placed the fleshy patch on the cut. Elphias watched in awe as the match molded itself to Albus's body and then as it was absorbed causing the cut to disappear. Elphias's mouth dropped open in shock and Albus glanced at him and smiled then looked back at his arm.

"Touch it," Albus said and pointed at the spot on his arm. Without hesitation Elphias put a finger on the spot where he knew the cut had just been and gently rubbed. He tried to ignore his pounding heart that made him all too aware that he was touching the man he loved.

"It's incredible!" Elphias said.

"It is, isn't it?" Albus said. "And it's only the beginning. Gellert and I will accomplish so much more."

"Well, the implications are astounding! The ways it could be used to heal people! Merlin, you even could've cured my pox when we were at Hogwarts. The things you could do to improve quality of life," Elphias said.

"Or to stop it from ending," Albus said raising his eyebrows.

"Stop it from ending? Why… Albus that's ridiculous!" Elphias said in protest.

"Is it?" Albus said then walked over to the circular window that looked out at the nebula on the left end of his work room, clasping his hands behind his back.

Elphias followed him silently but did not come all the way to stand next to him.

"It's a big galaxy, Elphias. The line of Arthur is fading slowly and soon the monarchy will disappear forever. U.T.P. needs strong leadership. Gellert thinks that should be us and that biological tech will give us the advantage to claim that place," Albus said with a neutral tone.

"Albus… this doesn't sound like you? Rule the galaxy? What lies has Gellert Grindelwald been filling your head with?" Elphias said, his voice quiet and sad.

"Lies? No lies, my dear friend," Albus said seeming sincere in his affection. "Only uncomfortable truths. Muggles must learn to accept tech. If they refuse then we must make them! The monarchy will never do this and without this the galaxy will whither and die, I am sure of it."

Elphias felt tense and for the first time in all these years he had known Albus, scared.

"You can't mean all this. You… just can't," Elphias said.

"I do. Please accept it," Albus said then turned around to face Elphias. "And please tell me I still have your friendship. I couldn't bear to lose it."

"Of course you do, Albus. Always. But this path that Gellert has you on… it's not good," Elphias said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it is the path I am on, nonetheless," Albus said earnestly.

Albus walked to Elphias and clutched his arms. He then pulled him close for a tight embrace. Elphias sighed and felt his skin flush and Albus's close touch. No, he couldn't abandon Albus. Not now, not ever. He could only hope that he Albus would see the error of his ways before it was too late to stop the disastrous consequences.

* * *

I need a bigger lab, Ariana thought to herself. She looked around the room. It was sizable to be sure. Much bigger than Al's space and he was older and far more experienced with tech. But she had so many tables covered in bits and parts. And cabinets and drawers and closets all stuffed with with former or potential experiments.

She looked back down at the table in front of her and looked down at the glove. It was beautiful, she thought. She lifted it and held it in her hands. It was nearly too large for her to even wear. It was made of what looked like black cloth but was actually many tiny wires all connected together. And what it did… well what it did needed to be her secret. At least for now.

"Hello, Ariana," a charming voice said from behind her, startling her. She set down the glove on the table again and turned around to see a thin, handsome man with blonde hair and a playful smile standing behind her.

"Hello, Gellert," Ariana said cordially.

"What have you there?" Gellert said.

"Nothing. Just something I was working on," Ariana said.

"Fine. Keep your secret," Gellert said and made a dismissive gesture with his arms then slid his hands back in the pockets of his trousers. Ariana quietly exhaled in relief at not having to explain what the glove did just yet.

"Hmm, now about that other thing we discussed," Gellert said then slowly walked up next to her and smiled.

"Yes? What about it?" Ariana asked and looked up at Gellert who was smiling very widely. She liked Gellert but he made her uncomfortable. There was something about him that reminded her of things she was trying to forget.

"Were you able to do it?" Gellert asked, still smiling.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure what you intend to do with it," Ariana said and walked over to one of her smaller cabinets and pulled out a small vial. Gellert quickly grabbed it from her and stared at it intently, his face becoming serious and intense.

"Do you realize what this is?" Gellert asked.

"Well, I did make it. If the samples you gave me were what you said they were then this is now a fluid that can be used to heal wolves," Ariana said. Gellert smiled and looked over at her then walked away.

"Oh it's much more than that Ari. This is a weapon. Lots of them," Gellert said.

"What are you talking about?" Ariana said, feeling herself beginning get upset. She looked over and saw that Gellert was standing… was standing where her mother…

"It will turn humans into wolves. Well… in a fashion. And those wolves can infect others. It's a self-replicating weapon!" Gellert said holding the vial up, his failing smiling in a way that scared Ariana and reminded her of things. _A flash of a face. Several of them. One of them smiling like that. They were touching her. Hurting her. With their hands and other parts of their bodies._

She felt like her chest was getting tight. She had to make herself relax. She planted a hand on a nearby counter and tried to slow her breathing. She could feel her entire body shaking.

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed.

Ariana looked over and saw her brother Aberforth slam Gellert against the wall. The vial, she thought. Where was the vial? It wasn't in Gellert's hand. Did he drop it? No. She would see the broken glass and sheen of the liquid on the floor if he had. It must be in one of his pockets. She had to find a way to get it back from him.

"I was just seeing how Ari was doing," Gellert said seeming unperturbed by his current circumstance.

"Don't you fucking call her Ari, you piece of shit," Aberforth said.

"Ab! No. Let him go!" Ariana said though she was finding it hard to breathe.

"No! Look how upset he's got you! What'd you do? Did you touch her? I swear I'll fucking kill you if you touched her!" Aberforth said.

"No! He didn't touch me!" Ariana said as she felt like she was going to blackout and collapsed to the floor.

"Aberforth, let Gellert go!" Albus called as he strode into the room. Albus walked behind Aberforth and pulled him off Gellert.

Ariana's brothers stared each other down while Gellert slowly back away from them. Suddenly, Aberforth pulled his fist back then punched Albus in the nose. Ariana heard crunching noise and Albus clutched his face.

"Your boyfriend upset our sister! Look at her!" Aberforth said gesturing at Ariana on the floor

Boyfriend?, Ariana thought. She hadn't known Gellert was Al's boyfriend. Ariana began to try to pull herself off the floor. It was hard but she slowly managed to get herself to her knees. She looked up and saw that Gellert had an energy pistol pointed at Aberforth's head.

"Ab!" she called out and pointed at Gellert. Aberforth moved out of the way right as Gellert fired sending a small red shot of energy into the wall behind him. Aberforth quickly pulled out his own pistol and Albus did the same. Gellert and Albus had their pistols pointed at Aberforth while he kept his focused on Gellert.

"He's not a good man, Al. Can't you see! These plans of yours. They're monstrous! Ruling the galaxy? Controlling Muggles! And he's trying to get Ari involved too!" Aberforth shouted in desperation, his voice quivering but gruff.

Ariana remembered the glove. If she could get over to the table she grab it and put an end to this all. Everyone would stop fighting. She could make them! She pulled herself up completely and walked over to the table slowly. No one paid any attention to her as they were far too focused on each other.

Eventually she was close enough to the table to see the glove… and it was gone! Gellert, she thought and looked over at him. He had it on him somewhere. Now he had both the glove and the vial. She began to cry and slammed her hands down on the table. She then began to turn around. The three of them were yelling and she could hear several pistols charging and ready to fire. She would stop them. She would tell them what Gellert had and what he planned to do.

"Stop!" she shouted as she turned around but a bright red flash exploded in her face and everything went dark.

* * *

Aberforth was sobbing and holding Ariana's lifeless body. Albus was in shock and collapsed on the floor. Gellert was gone, who knows to where. Good riddance. Slimy bastard had killed Ari. All three of them had fired but none of their shots had hit one another. Two had hit the walls. Aberforth was sure one of them was his. And he had needed to believe the other was Albus.

"Oh, Ari," Aberforth said between sobs. "This isn't fair. Fucking, Grindelwald!"

Aberforth wailed. It felt like every part of him was being ripped apart. Like his heart was dying in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Albus said.

Aberforth looked over at Albus. If Al wanted him to tell him it was OK, he would get no such thing. Not today. He merely shook his head and looked away.

"It was me," Albus said.

"What?" Aberforth said.

"I shot her, Ab," Albus said.

Aberforth grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Al. It was Grindelwald. It has to be," Aberforth said. He had stopped crying but the pain inside felt no less horrible.

"I don't know if it was me. But… I think it was," Albus admitted.

"Shut up," Aberforth said. "It doesn't matter. Ari is dead. Mum is dead. Father is in prison. We're alone now. Or do you intend to chase after Gellert and continue this ridiculous mission of galactic domination?"

"No," Albus said. "It's done. And without me I don't believe Gellert will continue."

* * *

Weeks had passed since Gellert Grindelwald had fled Godric's Hollow. Weeks since he'd put a shot from an energy pistol between Ariana Dumbledore's eyes. He hadn't wanted to kill her. But he knew he wasn't getting out of that room without someone dying and decided to use the chaos to his advantage. She knew he had the vial and the glove.

He'd had time on the journey to think about the glove. To figure out what it did. He'd decided it was a weapon. He could feel heat and energy flowing into it when he slipped it on. He hadn't exactly worked out how to use it but he was confident he would be in time.

For now he had landed on a planet beyond the edge of known space. The planet was covered in forests and mountains with outcroppings of small villages here and there. He had landed just outside a small village. The people seemed simple and friendly; perfect for his needs. He just needed to find the right person.

He saw a short and broad man with black hair walking inside his cabin at the edge of the village. He seemed sturdy and healthy and not altogether very friendly all of which appealed to Gellert. He slowly walked to the man's cabin. Once he had arrived he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Gellert could feel small drops of moisture hitting his skin and realized it was about to rain.

A moment later the door opened with a loud creak and the man peered out.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"To talk to you and offer you a gift," Gellert said with a smile. The man looked at him for a moment, considering.

"Who is it Cesare?" a woman's voice called out from inside the cabin.

"Gellert Grindelwald, at your service," Gellert said and extended a hand to Cesare who reluctantly took it and shook it.

Cesare opened the door and let Gellert in. Inside the cabin things were simple. It was small with the bedroom, kitchen and dining room all being a single room and what Gellert assumed was a bathroom in the back. There was no tech out here. These were all the first Muggles who rebelled against United Technological Planets a thousand years ago.

"Sit if you like," Cesare said. "It does not matter to me."

There was a black haired woman seated at the small dining table. She looked at least ten years younger than Cesare but was probably Cesare's wife, Gellert reasoned. Gellert thought she was plain looking but realized that out here she was probably considered to be beautiful.

"Must be a hard life out here isn't it?" Gellert asked looking up at Cesare who was walking around the cabin, seeming preoccupied.

"It can be. We get by, though," Cesare said.

"What if I could offer you something that could make you stronger and healthier. Better. You could get your work done faster and easier and have more time for relaxing and," Gellert glanced at Cesare's wife then finished, "Leisure." She blushed then looked down at the table.

"And what is in it for you?" Cesare asked sitting down at the table across from Gellert.

"I may have some work for you someday. If I give you this," Gellert pulled the vial from his trouser pocket, "You will owe me a small favor which I will eventually come to collect. Don't worry, it's no small matter."

Cesare gently took the vial and examined it.

"Looks like water," Cesare stated plainly.

"It's not. It's an elixir of life. It will give you vigor and power. You will be respected by all in your village," Gellert said.

"Hmph," Cesare grunted then said, "Why do you come all the way out here? To give me an 'elixir of life'? It does not make sense."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. I'll admit that I come from a world on the other side of the edge that wouldn't be accepting of people using this elixir. I want to prove to them what it can do! You can be that proof for me! All they care about is tech. It's always tech this or tech that. Fuck tech, I say," Gellert lied.

Cesare smiled at this. Good, Gellert thought. He was getting to him.

"Okay. I'll do it. I don't believe it will work as you say but I haven't much to lose anyhow," Cesare said then with a twist of the top he opened the vial. He hesitated for just a moment then swallowed the vial's contents in one go.

Cesare made a disgusted face.

"Uck. That's terrible," Cesare said. Gellert couldn't imagine how awful it must be if Cesare thought it was disgusting. He couldn't imagine the sorts of vermin these lowlifes ate for dinner around here.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should've warned you," Gellert lied again. Of course, he had no idea what it tasted like because no one had ever tasted it before now.

"I don't feel anything," Cesare said.

"It will take time. But the change will happen, I promise," Gellert said then stood up, extending his hand to Cesare.

"That's it? You're done?" Cesare said.

"Yes. I will be back in a years time to see how things are going and see about that favor," Gellert said.

"A year! That is a long time, Mr. Grindelwald," Cesare said then finally took Gellert's hand and shook it.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. I think it will be worth the wait," Gellert said then walked to the door of the cabin. As he opened the door he turned around and smiled at them both. He then waved and said, "Farewell, my new friends. I thank you for your courage, Cesare. It will be well rewarded I promised."

"It better," Cesare said then closed the door and Gellert finally stepped out.

Fool, Gellert thought. He wasn't sure when the first change would occur or even how it would happen. But something would no doubt trigger the first transformation. Cesare would spread the infection giving Gellert many candidates to pick for the beginning of his new army. After all, if you were going to take over the galaxy you really must have an army.


	2. Chapter 2 - Howls of War

The engines of the transport roared as they sped from the palace to its destination: farmland about a hundred miles south of the palace. Elphias Doge was already there, waiting. Ten years ago he had purchased land that was only 25 miles away. Albus had visited him there twice before though it had been a few years since the last visit. He was looking forward to seeing his old friend again, though he wished it were under better circumstances.

Albus looked out the window at the green rolling pastures and that stretched on forever. Fidelius was a beautiful planet. There was no doubt why Arthur and Merlin had chosen it as the capital of the U.T.P. a thousand years ago. Arthur had been so in love with the land that he had created special rules to preserve it as it was.

The palace was built and it was the only grand building on the entire planet, let alone the main continent. People were allowed to settle into small villages and build farms and they were allowed to do what they please on their own land as long as they stayed within Arthur's parameters.

Instead people put up space stations in the vicinity of the planet and on its moon. In particular, the main government building was located just outside the planet's atmosphere. Five years ago upon the appointment of the new king, Albus had been invited to work there and at the palace as a Royal Advisor, splitting his time between there and his teaching position at Hogwarts Academy of Technology.

The transport landed and Albus could see Doge standing solemnly in wait, his hands clasped in front of him. Albus was escorted from his seat by a royal guard and exited the transport. The guard waited by the transport. They knew Albus Dumbledore could handle himself.

"They're saying they came out of nowhere," Elphias Doge said grimly as Albus approached him. "Slaughtered everyone and everything on the farm save for one small child. Poor thing hid in the barn behind some hay. Covered herself in manure so the beasts wouldn't smell her."

"Where is the child now?" Albus asked grimly, feeling his heart sink at the thought of a child having to live through an event like this.

"Still in the barn," Elphias said gesturing at the old wooden structure a bit further down the path and not far from the the home where the girl's family had no doubt lived.

Doge began to walk down the path and Albus followed him. What could have possibly done this terrible act of horror?

"Has anyone talked to her but you?" Albus asked as they continued down the path.

"No. Some of the guards tried to talk to her before I got here. To be truthful, Albus, she only barely talked to me," Elphias said.

"I don't want to press her as I understand she's gone through a horrific ordeal. But hopefully she will be at least somewhat forthcoming," Albus said.

Minutes later they had made it to the barn. The girl was sitting on a small haystack. She had black hair and wore simple dress. Albus thought she couldn't be more than six or seven years old. He crouched down to face her but he made sure he didn't get too close lest he scare the girl. It appeared the guards had mostly cleaned her of manure but she still smelled of it. Albus tried his best not to react.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said.

The girl looked at him, her face looking forlorn.

"Hello. I'm Minerva," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, Minerva," Albus replied. "Now, child, can you tell me what happened here?"

Minerva looked down at her feet which were dangling off the side of the haystack and said, "Monsters."

"Monsters?" Elphias said and Albus glanced up at him and shook his head, urging him to remain silent right now.

"What did these monsters look like?" Albus asked.

"Wolves," Minerva said, still looking down at her feet.

Albus was sure he had misheard her. Surely, she was not saying not that wolves had come in a pack and killed her entire family. There were no doubt plenty of wolves that roamed the forests of Fidelius but they kept to themselves.

"They came from the forest?" Albus asked, trying to keep his voice level and welcoming.

"Yes. They were large though and stood on two feet," Minerva said.

Albus stroked his long and greying auburn beard. He had never heard of such a beast before. This was very troubling, indeed.

"But they were wolves, you say?" Albus inquired.

"Yes," Minerva said then lifted her head up and looked directly into his eyes. She looked surprisingly stern for a child, so small. Albus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Minerva if you will come with us we're going to go to the palace and work on finding a way for you to be taken care of," Albus said then stood up and offered her a hand which she did not take.

"What about the boy?" Minerva asked.

"The boy?" Albus asked.

"Yes, the boy. He's up in the loft," Minerva said then pointed up to the right side of the barn where there was a hay filled loft.

"I am sorry, child, but the guards assured me they have done a thorough sweep of the barn. There is no one else here but you," Elphias said.

"No! He's there!" she said more insistently. "He ran in here while I was hiding and climbed up into the loft."

Albus looked up at the barn and called out, "If you are up there you can come down now!"

At first nothing happened but soon there was a rustling sound and a small boy with jet black hair walked to the edge of the loft and looked down at them.

"Hello, there!" Elphias said. "What is your name?"

"Tom, sir. Tom Riddle," the boy said.

"Will you come down, Tom?" Albus said.

Completely calm the boy walked over to the ladder and climbed back down. If the boy felt any emotions he wasn't showing it. He seemed detached and almost bored and yet as he reached the ground he walked toward Albus with a faint look of curiosity on his face.

"How old are you?" Elphias asked Tom.

"Five, sir," the boy said.

"Where do you come from?" Albus asked.

"The orphanage," Tom answered.

"Why did you leave there to come here?" Elphias asked, sounding confused.

"The wolves attacked the orphanage," Tom said. "They killed people so I ran away. But they came here too so I hid up there."

Tom pointed up at the loft.

"Looks like we've got two children that need caring for, Albus," Elphias said.

"Yes," Albus said then added, "Let's get to them palace. Get them cleaned and fed."

* * *

"This is clearly a fantasy conjured up by scared children, Dumbledore," the king sneered as they stood in front of the map of the main continent of Fidelius in the king's private war chamber. The map was interactive and constructed out of light. It was Dumbledore's design and as red dots appeared on the map representing the dead who had been killed by the sudden onslaught of these wolves he felt sad as he had hoped he would never have to see that feature come into use.

There had been three other attacks besides the McGonagall farm and the orphanage, all of which had been devastating. As far as they could tell only Tom and Minerva had survived the attacks.

"Independently, my lord?" Albus asked the king.

The king shrugged and swept a hand over the map, causing the red dots to disappear.

"You can't go around telling my subjects that monstrous wolf people are going to kill them. There will be panic which will lead to chaos. Fidelius is peaceful which makes it easy to control," the king said his face grim and serious.

The young king was all that was left of the line of Arthur now. You wouldn't suspect his lineage or even that he was the king from how he was dressed in a plain blue dress robe. His black hair was cut very short and his skin was tan. In his youth he had an ambition to join the military. He had in fact joined the military right after graduating from Hogwarts academy.

At Hogwarts, Albus had considered him a severe but otherwise unremarkable youth. He was skilled with tech but not extraordinarily so. His skills were more than adequate for the military's need and he had done well in his six years of service. But his career was cut short when his older brother, the king, suddenly fell ill and died.

With his brother's death the crown fell to him at only the age of 25. He appointed Albus to the Royal Advisory council immediately upon taking the royal oath, much to Albus's surprise. He cited Albus's teaching at Hogwarts as a key influence on him and a guiding force in his military career. The notion made Albus uncomfortable as things like military and war left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't think anyone believes that inciting panic is the best course of action. But I do think people deserve to know the truth. News will spread whether you want it to or not. Best to control how that information gets to them," Albus said.

"Hmmm. I suppose you are right. Very well. I leave it to you program the alert into the system," the king said.

"Of course," Albus said. "My lord about the children…"

"They will stay at the palace," the king said.

"Well, for the time being, of course. We will need to find them homes, however," Albus said.

"Nonsense. My wife could use the practice at being a mother before we have our own children," the king said with a grin.

The king had recently married a young daughter of a wealthy owner of a corporation who produce space faring vessels many of which were used by the military. At thirty he was twelve years older than her and no doubt expected her to produce an heir for him quickly. Albus didn't doubt the pressure of keeping the line of Arthur going weighed heavy on the king but he privately wondered if this was really the life the new queen wanted.

And Albus also wondered if the palace was the best place for the children. This would be a very different environment than what they were used to. And once the king and queen had their own children Tom and Minerva might find themselves shuffled off to the side.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked, doubting the king would change his mind.

"Absolutely. They will be guests of the royal household indefinitely," the king said and Albus realized that was the end of the matter.

* * *

"Tom, get down from there this instant!" the queen said and ran over to the ledge of the balcony to grab him but he climbed down before she could get there. Minerva watched, scowling.

"Honestly, Tom, what if you fell?" the queen said.

"I won't," Tom said.

"But you could! You might get hurt!" the queen said.

"You'll get yourself killed," Minerva said.

Tom did not seem to grasp the concept much to Minerva's annoyance.

"I'm never going to die," Tom said, looking over at Minerva with indifference.

"Of course you will," Minerva said. "Everybody does!"

Tom shook his head even though his pale face seemed even paler. Minerva sighed. It had only been three years since death had taken everyone they knew and left them in the care of the king and queen of the United Technical Planets. Tom was a quiet and polite boy most of the time but something about him always made Minerva nervous, scared even. He didn't react to things the way other children would. He rarely showed fear, unless the topic was death, particularly his own.

Tom went back to the ledge but he did not climb back on it, instead just leaning against it and looking out at the green fields of Fidelius that lay ahead for miles. The queen sighed and sat down on a bench, brushing a stray strand of her blonde hair that had flopped in front of one of her bright green eyes. The queen kept her hair in a bun a lot these days. Minerva liked it.

Just then Minerva heard the stomping of shoes coming down the walkway towards the balcony. It was the king accompanied by a pair of royal guard. Minerva did not like the king. He was cold and uncaring and paid little interest to her and Tom, instead leaving the queen to care for them.

Minerva remembered her parents with sadness. They shared in the duty of raising her and her siblings. She felt a stab of pain as echoes of sights and sounds came back to her that she had been trying to forget and bury.

"My queen," the king said, and bowed slightly.

"Your majesty," the queen said, standing and curtsying.

"I am afraid I bring ill news, my wife," the king said.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"We are at war," the king said.

"War?" the queen said, sounding confused.

"Yes. An individual named Gellert Grindelwald is responsible for…" the king said then glanced over at Tom and Minerva before turning back to the queen and finishing, "the attacks across on this planet and others. He has declared war and he has an army to back it up. I don't know how he's managed it."

"My goodness," the queen said and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Do not worry, my queen," the king said. "We will snuff them out and end this war before the year is over. Mark my word."


	3. Chapter 3 - Just One Kiss

The king paced in front of the three women and two men who were tied up and kneeling on the floor in front of him, his boots clanking against the metal floor of the detention cell of his battleship. Three years of war had brought out the best and the worst in his majesty, Albus thought. He was a brutal and unwavering commander and mercy was a rare commodity. Today these men would be given no mercy.

"So at last I have my hands on some actual living members of Grindelwald's wolf army," the king said, sneering.

The prisoners made muffled sounds of rage and desperation through the cloth gags that had been stuffed in their mouths but the king paid them no mind.

"I wonder what I should do with you," the king said and stroked his roughly stubbled chin.

Albus watched the king and realized he really was considering the possibilities. If asked he would counsel the king to show mercy and attempt to coax information from them but the king would not be asking.

"I think it's best if we send you down to Black and let him have his way with you," the king said. Albus wasn't surprised at all. Arcturus Black was officially the king's chief surgeon but more often than not he served a role as chief interrogator. Albus thought he should more aptly be described as chief torturer. The man made Albus uncomfortable. He was cold and quiet. There was no denying, however, that he was a brilliant doctor who made great use of the biological tech and he and Gellert had invented more than thirty years ago.

The entire Black family were elitists who believed people should be forced to use tech. Albus had a sting inside as he remembered a time when he felt the same way. His love for Grindelwald had clouded his judgment. It was not a mistake he would allow to happen again.

"Your majesty," Albus started but the king raised a hand to stop him.

"I know what you will say, Dumbledore, but I am not interested in hearing it," the king said. "Guards! Take them away."

Albus frowned and watched as the guards pulled the prisoners away while the king smiled. Once they were gone the king nodded to Albus then left the room.

* * *

Albus made a happy grunt while Elphias stroked his grey streaked auburn hair. They were naked in bed together in the cabin they shared on the king's battleship. The war was taking a toll on them, a toll on everyone. Elphias only hoped the war would end soon before too much was lost.

"The king is headed down a dark path," Albus said. Elphias kissed Albus on the back of his head.

"Yes, he is. He is choosing mindless brutality over mercy and pragmatism," Elphias said.

Albus had come to Elphias reeling from the knowledge of the horrors the king had just sent a group of prisoners to at the hands of Arcturus Black. Elphias had held and comforted Albus. This had led to sex, as it often did. Elphias knew it didn't mean as much to Albus as it meant to him. It never would. Albus would never love him the way he loved Albus. Elphias didn't believe Albus would ever open his heart to anyone again… not after what happened with Grindelwald.

"But is there anything we can do?" Albus said.

"No, I think not. We'll work to end this war as quickly as possible," Elphias said.

"I'm going to have to face him," Albus said.

"The king?" Elphias asked.

"No. Gellert," Albus.

"Well, I'm not sure about having to. Hopefully, it won't be a matter of a one on one confrontation," Elphias said.

Albus sighed then kissed the inside of Elphias's forearm that was draped around him.

"I hope you are right, my old friend," Albus said.

Elphias gently stroked Albus's shoulder with a free hand then said, "Don't worry. Whatever is coming I know you'll be able to face it."

* * *

The king had returned to the palace. Minerva could tell on account of the queen's screams echoing down the hall, coming from the king and queen's bedchamber. It didn't used to be like that. When she first came to the palace eight years ago the relationship between his majesty and the queen seemed to be fine. The queen never seemed interested in him but she didn't seem… frightened of him like she did now.

Minerva grabbed a pillow and tried to use it to cover her ears to no effect. Why didn't the guards care? Surely, someone could do something! She had considered telling Dumbledore but every time he was at the palace and she thought she had worked up the nerve something always got in the way.

Minerva tossed the pillow aside. It was no use.

"I see you can't sleep either," a voice said.

"Tom! What are you doing in my room?" Minerva sneered through gritted teeth.

"Like I said: I can't sleep," Tom said and made his way out of the darkness and approached her bedside.

Minerva reached over to the nightstand and touched the globe that sat on it which then began to glow, purple and effervescent, creating a low electronic hum.

Tom stood at the end of her bed. He was thirteen now and had grown into a handsome young man, Minerva thought. And he was charming but something about him always unsettled her.

"I'm sorry if I've startled you, Minerva. I can go if you like," Tom said and started to turn away but she stopped him saying, "No. You may as well stay. At least, you can provide a distraction from… that," and she gestured out the door towards the hall where the queen's scream and cries still echoed.

Tom turned toward the door. He didn't seem concerned. More curious, Minerva thought.

"I can't imagine he can go on forever," Tom said. "He has to finish sometime."

"I should hope so," Minerva said. "Why can't he just leave her alone?"

"She hasn't given him an heir yet," Tom stated plainly.

"You say that like it's her duty!" Minerva said.

"May as well be," Tom said then came around next to the bed and sat down near her.

Minerva leaned up in bed and propped her back against the headboard. She then reached over to the nightstand where she left her pins and began to pull her long black hair up into a bun as she had begun to these last few years.

"What do you mean it may as well be?" Minerva said as she continued to work with her hair, talking through her pins which she had placed in her mouth.

"Well, whether she wants it or not she agreed to it when she married the king. She knew that he is the last of the line of Arthur. And now there's a war. The king could die in battle. She knows what's at stake," Tom said.

"Tom, you can't seriously believe she deserves… what he is doing to her," Minerva said, finding herself unable to call it for what it was.

"No. Of course not," Tom said. "I merely think that the king's desperation is not surprising and that she is unwilling now is unfortunate."

Minerva finally had finished her bun and sat there staring at Tom. He was always so polite and nice but sometimes he really did say things that scared her. What did they teach him at the orphanage?

"She has a right to her own body, Tom! I think she should divorce the king. It's not unheard of," Minerva said.

"Yes. You're probably right," Tom said then turned to her and smiled.

Minerva found herself smiling at him in spite of herself. Oh, he was handsome. But he was practically her brother. They queen certainly had treated them as siblings all these years. Minerva had had siblings but… they were gone now.

Tom stared at Minerva intently then said, "You've become very pretty, Minerva. I've never told you that before but it's true."

Minerva blushed but internally chided herself. It was Tom, for Merlin's sake!

"Thank you, Tom," Minerva said then she listened. The sounds of the queen's screams had ended. Inside she felt sad for the queen and desperately wondered what she could do to help her.

"It's my pleasure. You know, Minerva, that you'll be going away to Hogwarts Academy next year. I will barely see you for a year as I won't be fifteen until the following year," Tom said.

"Yes. What's your point?" Minerva said.

"My point is that it might be a shame if… No, never mind. I'm being foolish," Tom said then looked away.

"What is it, Tom?" Minerva said.

"Well…" Tom said turning back. "I was wondering if you might give me a kiss."

Tom looked back at her seeming hopeful.

"A kiss? Why? You're my brother!" Minerva objected.

"No I'm not! And you find me attractive I can tell by the way you look at me," Tom said.

Minerva frowned. She had never kissed anyone before. She had to admit that the idea of kissing Tom had some appeal. She glanced at his lips and thought how soft they look and how good they might feel against her own.

"I don't know, Tom. Maybe… maybe as long as it's just a kiss. And just one kiss. Promise me!" Minerva said.

"Of course. I promise," Tom said then turned to face her.

Minerva pulled her cover off her then moved down the bed toward him then slowly raised her head to him and then cautiously pressed her mouth into his. His lips were soft. She felt a rush of warmth as their lips moved against each other for a moment before she slowly pulled away then backed up to the headboard again.

Tom looked ponderous then said, "Hmm. That was interesting."

"Interesting?" Minerva said.

"Yes," Tom said then nodded.

"What do you mean it was interesting?" Minerva asked. She had thought it was nice but his choice of word was surprising.

"Well, I just wasn't sure what would happen. Was is it that people get out of putting their mouths together?" Tom said.

"I suppose it's because it feels nice? I'm don't really know," Minerva admitted.

"It did feel nice, I suppose. But having done it I'm not sure I really see the big deal," Tom said.

Minerva felt insulted and her face must have shown it as Tom lifted a hand and said, "Please, take no offense, Minerva. You were fine. Great, in fact. I'm just not sure kissing has much appeal to me."

Minerva nodded then said, "That's wonderful, Tom. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to sleep."

"A thousand pardons, Minerva. I will be out of your way," Tom said then got off the bed and headed to the door.

Before he had made it to the doorway Minerva said, "Tom!"

Tom turned around and smiled back at her.

"I did enjoy it. Whether you did or not. I liked the kiss," Minerva said.

"Then I am happy for it," Tom said and walked out of her room.

That night Minerva had many nightmares. Nightmares about the queen and the war and Tom all rolled up into one. She dreamed that she and Tom were the king and queen. Tom was horrible. He was killing his subjects and enslaving them. He was worse than Grindelwald or the king. And he was cruel to her. Cruel to everyone.

In the morning, she awoke in a sweat. She decided that she couldn't wait for next year to come and to get away from the palace. The sooner she could be away from the king and queen and Tom the better. Yes, Tom would be at Hogwarts the following year but at least they wouldn't be stuck alone so much. And she could study for her future.

She vowed that once she could live away from the palace she would never return there. Never.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Fire Within

Minerva stood in the docking bay of Hogwarts watching as students exited transports and headed into the school proper. It wasn't anything like Minerva had expected it to be.

Minerva had expected a place that was more advanced, technological speaking, and far more serious than any other place she had been but looking around she thought the interior only seemed moderately more advanced than the palace. And the students were so noisy and immature.

The school had been built by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw one hundred years ago as a place to train people in the most advanced tech knowledge available. They had designed it based on schematics left by Merlin from the old days of King Arthur and his tech empire. There had once been many such buildings scattered across the galaxy but that was no longer the case as war and time had long since taken them.

The founders had wanted to restore much of what had been lost from the era of Merlin and Arthur a thousand years ago after the tech wars and the fall of the Excalibur. Though the line of Arthur had endured (barely) not much was left of that ancient empire anymore. For years people had been fearful of tech and in truth many still were, especially those who tech society had chosen to call Muggles.

"Cretins aren't they all?" a snide voice next to Minerva said.

Minerva glanced over and noticed a very pale girl with long, dark hair and grey eyes. She was pretty but had a distinct air of unpleasantness.

"I don't know about cretins, necessarily," Minerva said. "But they are much louder and… inappropriate than I would prefer."

The girl scrunched her nose and nodded.

"Barely better than Muggles, the way they behave," the girl said then put a hand out and said, "I'm Walburga, by the way. Walburga Black."

Minerva politely shook her hand and said, "I'm Minerva McGonagall."

"McGonagall? That's not a name I've ever heard before. Where do you come from?" Walburga said.

"Fidelius. I live at the palace actually," Minerva answered.

Walburga's eyes lit up and she smiled at Minerva.

"You're one of the orphans the queen has been caring after," Walburga said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but how do you know that?" Minerva asked.

Walburga snorted with an arrogant smile on her face.

"I'm sure you've heard of Arcturus Black? The king's chief surgeon? He's a cousin of mine," Walburga said.

Minerva was unnerved by mention of the man and tried her best not to show it. He was notorious at the palace for his interrogation techniques, many of them cruel and inhumane.

"Yes, I have. He is spoken often at the palace. He has a significant reputation," Minerva replied politely.

Walburga smiled with pride and satisfaction unaware that Minerva did not look upon her relative with favor.

"Well, I must be going and get selected for a class program. Hope I to see you around, Minerva," Walburga said with a simple nod.

"Yes. Be seeing you around, I'm sure," Minerva said then sighed with relief as Walburga moved on.

Minerva walked into the main entrance hall and looked around. It was large and lead to many hallways. There was a giant window out of which you could see Fidelius below in all its glory. She walked slowly over to it, the noise of the other students fading in her mind.

Minerva felt a twinge of loss as she looked down at green and blue planet and pinpointed the spot where her family farm had once been. She still missed them. Perhaps, she always would.

Minerva turned back around to the wall behind her. Students were lining up for the class program selecting machine. It was a sort of helmet you placed on your head that would allow you to select one of the four class programs, each named after one of the academy's founders: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

There was little great difference between the four as far as Minerva could tell but there were clearly preferences among students for certain programs, though this often was due to their own family histories.

You could select a program deliberately or let the helmet analyze your brain and place you in a program that best suited your own personal skills and qualities. There was a wide range of things you could do with tech and not everyone was suited to military tech or medical tech necessarily.

Gryffindors tended to prefer military careers, Hufflepuffs often pursued more practical every day uses of tech like for farming or household work, Ravenclaws were frequently experts in programming tech and writing the manuals that explained how tech worked, and Slytherins took a hard slant towards tech for self-improvement.

In particular, Slytherins seemed to be obsessed with Biological Tech and using tech for the purposes of body modification. Minerva personally was uncomfortable with the idea though she was curious.

Minerva felt inclined towards Gryffindor. She had no interest in the military but the classes seemed interesting, particularly Transmogrification which was normally taught by Albus Dumbledore but he was often away dealing with the war these days.

Yes, Minerva decided letting the helmet decide her fate was unnecessary and instead got in line with those who knew exactly what they wanted as she did.

* * *

Minerva found her first year at Hogwarts to be very rewarding. Walburga Black, who had chosen Slytherin, continued throughout the year to court Minerva's friendship but was never successful. Minerva found Walburga to be off-putting and she hated the way Walburga looked down on everyone, particularly Muggles.

Minerva had gotten great joy from Transmogrification as she expected and also enjoyed classes on programming and and Tech language. She also found she hated navigation courses but that came with the Gryffindor class program so she had little choice but to take them.

During the summer while she was back at the palace she both looked forward to and dreaded the next year at Hogwarts. Tom was eager to start the school and never let Minerva forget for a moment that he would be there with her this year.

While she was away at school Tom had grown a great deal. He was even more handsome than she recalled but also that underlying darkness in him was growing. She wasn't sure what it was but it scared her and few things scared Minerva truly.

Tom declared himself for Slytherin which didn't surprise Minerva. Tom was arrogant and would fit right in with the Slytherins who believed in using Tech to improve ones own body and mind.

At first once the school year started Tom kept to himself and didn't bother Minerva, though he did occasionally sit with her during lunch in the great hall.

"How are your classes, Minerva?" Tom asked while sticking his fork in a piece of meat on his plate.

"Fine. Thank you," Minerva said.

"Why are you so cold to me now? We used to get along so well," Tom said.

Minerva pursed her lips and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I guess I was just away for a long time last year. I barely feel like I know you anymore," she lied and swallowed a spoonful of soup.

"Then we should spend some time together," Tom suggested. "You could come visit me in my room. I have the most fascinating strategy game I ordered that comes with holocards and a touch screen board," Tom said.

Minerva looked over at Tom. He had what could vaguely be called a smile on his face. Fine, she thought and nodded at him.

* * *

Minerva visited Tom in his room many times to play games and talk over the year. They even read to each other some of the digibooks from the library. It turned out they both had an affinity for mystery novels and it was exciting to try and figure out the mysteries together.

There were still things about Tom that made Minerva uneasy but on the whole she realized he was decent company, and anyway she hadn't made many other friends.

She was acquainted with some of the other Gryffindor girls but largely she kept to herself. She didn't think people liked her for some reason. Tom said that was because they knew she was better than them and were smart enough to leave her alone. Minerva didn't think she was better than anyone… she just believed in setting high standards for yourself.

One night near the end of the school year it was Tom's sixteenth birthday and Minerva and Tom were up late in Tom's room. Minerva knew she should be back in her room already but she and Tom had got carried away with a particularly enticing mystery and she wanted to make sure Tom had a nice birthday.

They sat next to each other on the bed and breathing hard from laughing. Minerva was thankful that Tom's roommate spent much of his time out late with a friend as well or he would likely not be happy about being kept awake.

Tom looked at Minerva and smiled. She smiled back. He leaned over and brush a strand of black hair from her eyes. Minerva felt herself blush and her heart began to pound as his fingertips caressed her cheek.

Tom moved his mouth towards and kissed her deeply. This wasn't like the last time. She remembered the rush she had felt then but this was different. She felt a desire for her that had been building all year, despite the things he said sometimes.

She felt herself getting hot all over and Tom continued to kiss her and she put a hand on his side and squeezed. He placed a hand on her thigh and slowly slid it up under her skirt. Minerva spread her legs, urging him to continue exploring his way to her aching flesh.

The hand on Tom's side drifted down to his trousers where Minerva found the considerable bulge left by his stiff prick. She gripped it through his trousers as his hand found its way to her knickers and his fingers stroked her slit making her gasp.

Minerva felt like there was a fire deep inside of her ready to engulf them both. She knew how good it felt to touch herself down there but there was something about Tom doing it that was even more thrilling. Whatever feelings she had towards him as a brother figure were being set aside, for now.

Minerva rubbed Tom's cock. She had often wondered what a penis felt like or even looked like. It was up to parents and teachers to explain these things to children but Minerva had grown up with neither. The tutors at the palace weren't interested in teaching Tom and Minerva things like that. They were interested in teaching them math, science and tech and royal etiquette.

Tom pulled his mouth from Minerva's and said, "Lay down," so Minerva did. Tom then lifted up her skirt and swiftly pulled her knickers down her legs before removing them from her feet. Tom looked fascinated at the sight of the patch of curly dark hairs and cleft that lay below.

"Is it OK?" Minerva asked.

Tom smiled slyly at her and said, "It's most interesting."

Tom leaned down and used his fingers to rub and explore. As he accidentally grazed against _that spot_ Minerva let out a startled "Oh!" and Tom laughed but then pulled apart her slit and gently rubbed there more with his fingers causing Minerva to let out of a soft, "Mmm."

Tom then slid his fingers down to her hole where Minerva could tell she was very wet. Tom seemed startled as he pulled away his fingers.

"Goodness, you're drenched," Tom said and Minerva again felt herself blushing intensely.

Tom sucked on his fingers, tasting her then placed his fingers at her entrance and slowly slid one inside, slowly. Minerva was shocked at how gentle Tom was being. He no doubt had put a lot of thought into this, being the curious lad he was.

Tom pushed the finger in and out and Minerva found it very exciting. Tom had a fool's grin on his face.

"It's very tight. I do wonder," Tom said and glanced at the tent in his trousers. Minerva wondered too. She found the prospect thrilling and scary at the same time. But people did this all the time right? It was how humanity kept itself going. And anyway, Tom touching her felt so nice.

Tom surprisingly adjusted his body and lowered his mouth between her legs and continued to finger her as he began to flick a tongue against her sensitive nub. The feeling was incredible! Minerva felt jolts of pleasure and tension surging through her as Tom lapped at her.

Tom then pulled his finger out of her and after licking a second finger her pushed both of them back inside of her and she moaned.

Minerva had no idea how much time was passing as all her energy was on the rising tension in her body that was centered between her legs, begging to explode. It was a strong feeling that Minerva could not compare to anything else, not even hunger. All she knew was that she didn't want Tom to stop what he was doing.

Finally, Minerva felt the tension become unbearable and she clenched her fists and felt herself squeezing Tom's fingers inside of her hard as waves of hot pleasure exploded through her body and she let out a loud, "Unnhhh."

Tom immediately pulled his fingers out and began to tear off his clothes. Minerva pulled her blouse and brassiere off as well as her skirt. Tom removed his trousers and then his pants and revealed his prick at last. It seemed larger than Minerva expected but she wasn't really sure what was normal.

Tom walked over to the cabinet next to his bed and pulled out a small vial that was kept within.

"Something I bought awhile back. Called lubrication. This should make things easier," Tom said and he pulled his foreskin back and dripped some of the clear fluid onto himself then rubbed it in until it was slick all over.

Tom then laid back on his bed to Minerva's surprise. She had expected him to want her to lay back.

"Will you fuck me, Minerva?" Tom said and Minerva smiled and nodded.

Minerva climbed on the bed and positioned her now very hot and wet hole over the head of his prick. She then very cautiously pushed the tip inside of her, just letting it sit there for a moment.

She then allowed herself to push a little further and managed to get the head in. It felt kind of nice but Minerva was still intimidated. With courage she slowly pushed down the shaft until she had as much in as she could take, which seemed to be most of it.

Minerva felt very full. Much, much more full than when it was just Tom's fingers. She liked it. Feeling enthusiastic she began to rock her pelvis, letting his thick shaft move in and out of her. Minerva smiled down at Tom, whose face was a mixture of excitement and wonder. Always, fascinated, Tom was. Minerva just wanted to do to him what he had done for her.

Gradually, Minerva increased speed and Tom's face began to change. He looked intense and focused. He began to thrust up into her as she slid down on him. His lips curled and Minerva realized it wouldn't take him long at all.

Minerva began to slam up and down on Tom's prick, smiling wildly as she saw Tom's face contort and he moaned, "Minerva!" She felt him pulse inside of her as his hips bucked and felt herself filled with a wet warmth.

Tom's face was a blank afterwards. Minerva smiled down at him but he didn't seem to react. Was this like their kiss? Did the experience disappoint Tom? Minerva had fun. She thought she liked sex a great deal.

"What is it, Tom?" Minerva asked, as she felt his cock slip out of her, causing his spunk to drip out as well.

"Nothing. It was nice," Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Minerva said.

"Yes. You were wonderful," Tom said.

"So were you," Minerva said. "We can do it again sometime, if you like," she added. She definitely would love to do that again.

"I don't know. Maybe once is enough," Tom said and he slid himself out from under her.

Minerva was disappointed. Had she done something wrong?

"It's really not you, Minerva," Tom said, staring at her intently. "I enjoyed it well enough, but now that I've experienced it I'm not sure I need to do it again. You're a beautiful girl, I have no doubt you can find plenty of other boys and girls who would die for a chance to fuck you."

Minerva had no doubt Tom was right but she had to admit it would be most convenient of Tom were interested in more. And anyway, he was very talented. Tom had certainly done his research, that was for sure.

"Thank you, Tom… for the compliment," Minerva said.

"Of course," Tom said while pulling his trousers back on.

* * *

That night Minerva struggled to sleep. She still felt aroused but she also began to think about Tom more. She knew there was something dark about him that scared her but she worried she was becoming blind to it because he was so charming and handsome.

As the school year ended Minerva resolved to spend less time with Tom next year. She should meet other people and not let herself get sucked into whatever dark place Tom was going. Just two more years at the school and she could go away and have whatever life she desired. Until then, she needed to keep her distance from Tom Riddle, no matter how much she desired him now.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fall of Grindelwald

Elphias Doge was certain the blast had gone right through his shoulder. He checked it in a panic but was relieved to find out this wasn't the case. It stung and burned but it hadn't even made it to the bone. One of Grindelwald's wolf soldiers had shot him then jumped off the cliff, possibly to his death. Bloody bastard was a good shot, Elphias thought.

Albus was looking back over his shoulder looking concerned. Elphias nodded at Albus, to let him know he was fine and they carried on, across the rocks of the cliffside they were traversing.

Intelligence placed Grindelwald on this planet, which was known as Durmstrang, very recently. The presence of his lackeys indicated this was true. Albus had thought it best to land quietly in the night and come at them in the morning. They would locate Grindelwald on foot then call in for reinforcements.

Elphias admitted to himself, privately, that he really wasn't suited for soldier work and they were both now over sixty years old but he would follow Albus through almost anything. Plus, Albus always looked very handsome in his blue royal soldier uniform.

They were armed with the latest blasters that Albus himself had designed. Albus had mixed feelings about designing weapons but understood that sometimes you must do things you loathe for the greater good.

As Elphias and Albus pulled themselves over a sharp edge of the cliff Elphias spotted another soldier. He watched as Albus raised his blaster and fired at him. The soldier fell forward.

"Don't worry. I've only disabled him. We can interrogate him now and find out if Grindelwald really is on this planet," Albus said.

Interrogating the soldier wasn't easy but after a half-hour of back and forth they finally managed to get it out of him that Grindelwald wasn't here and had never been here. Elphias grunted with frustration.

"This war is never going to end, is it?" he asked Albus on the way back to their ship.

"Yes, it will. Of that I have no doubt. I fear that I've been too soft, perhaps even too sentimental. It's time to end this war and bring Grindelwald to justice," Albus said and Elphias saw that Albus's face was cold, hard and determined. He meant it.

* * *

In his second year at Hogwarts Academy, Tom Riddle developed a fascination with Gellert Grindelwald. Minerva wasn't sure what it was exactly. It wasn't admiration, not entirely. He admired Grindelwald's effort and ambition but was proclaiming that Grindelwald was also a fool and doomed to fail.

It was then that Tom began to mention the possibility of joining the military. Odd for someone in the Slytherin program, Minerva thought. But she supposed that someone like Tom was going to be drawn to power. Being an orphan he would have few other opportunities to obtain power.

Minerva found herself steering clear of Tom that year. She focused on her studies and not much else. She had few other friends, this was true. But she didn't think keeping close to Tom Riddle was a wise choice.

Whenever Minerva did perchance talk to Tom he bragged about the biological tech he was working on in private. He began to talk about immortality. He insisted that with biological tech it should be possible, in theory. The truly great should have immortality available to them, and Tom believed himself truly great.

When Minerva had finished her third year at the school she was proud of herself for having avoided Tom all year. But unfortunately he was harder to avoid at the palace. They were forced to eat meals together and the queen often invited them royal gatherings with her.

The king was rarely at the palace anymore. Minerva was thankfully spared the sounds of the king's violent nightly visits during the break. Even still the queen seemed wore down. She was still beautiful and kind but there was a growing darkness behind her eyes. It strangely reminded Minerva of the darkness behind Tom's eyes.

For Minerva it felt like the school break had lasted forever but when her final year began she felt determined. She had decided that going into teaching might be the path she was most interested in. She wasn't on the level of the teachers at Hogwarts, not yet but was confident with more experience she could be.

This year at the docking bay Minerva saw a most unexpected sight. There was a very tall boy standing there, alone, seeming lost. People were gawking at him and pointing and laughing at him with no attempt to hide this from him. Walburga Black was there and sneering in disgust at him.

Minerva was not afraid or disgusted with him. She did wonder how he came to be so… large. He was nearly twice the size of any other student. Was he an alien of some sort or perhaps a descendent from a lost colony of humans who just happened to be giant sized?

Minerva decided to be a better person than the rest of the students who mocked him and went up to introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Minerva McGonagall," she said, standing in front of him with a hand outstretched.

The large boy looked down at her. He wasn't just tall, he was wide and had long, straggly black hair.

"Hi. My name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm partial to Ruby but most folks call me Hagrid," he said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Hagrid," Minerva said.

"This is all a bit overwhelming if I'm being honest," Hagrid said, looking around nervously.

"You will adjust, I'm sure. If you were skilled enough to be accepted you surely belong here. Do you know what program you want to follow?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, Gryffindor fer sure," Hagrid replied.

Minerva smiled and nodded at him politely. He smiled down at her, seeming more at ease from having had someone be nice to him.

"Thank yeh fer the kind words," Hagrid said and began to walk into the main hall to begin his time at Hogwarts.

Minerva tried to keep an eye on Hagrid throughout that year but in truth she stayed busy with her studies during that final year. If she wanted to pursue teaching she would have to excel at many subjects, particularly transmogrification. Luckily, her scores were as strong as ever.

Late in the school year she began to plan for her immediate move after graduation. She wanted to get away from the palace. The king had set aside money for her and Tom to be received upon graduation from Hogwarts Academy. This would be enough to buy herself a home elsewhere on her home planet. It was large enough where being a good distance from the palace would not be a problem.

Minerva located just such a spot where she could have a nice tech-infused cabin to herself. She would then look for work as a tutor to prepare herself for applying for a job at Hogwarts someday.

Graduation proved to be a simple affair. Perhaps, when there wasn't a war going on things were more lively. But the war had worn everyone down. Everyone gathered in the main hall and silently watched a holoscreen that showed their names being entered in databases across the galaxy that showed they had attended and graduated from the school.

Once back at the palace and packing what little she owned Tom came to see her. He didn't say much. He mostly just watched quietly. It made Minerva very uncomfortable. She'd prefer if he'd just say something rather than say nothing. She felt like he was judging her.

As she got on the transport, Tom had followed her there and he did finally say goodbye, but nothing more than that. As the transport sailed across the green fields of Fidelius, Minerva felt a sense of joy and relief she hadn't felt since she was a child. The era of her life that involved the palace and Tom Riddle was over.

Despite removing herself from the palace news still carried to her. The war still saw no end and the death toll continued to rise. Word was Dumbledore had become determined in recent years and at the very least the king's side was seeing far more victories. But Grindelwald was still out there, somewhere.

At Hogwarts there had been a scandal involving Rubeus Hagrid. He had been accused of spreading a virus that shut down many systems resulting in dangerous accidents all throughout the school. Minerva found this very hard to believe and when, in a letter, Tom took the credit for exposing Hagrid she suspected that Tom was in fact to blame for this virus.

The last bit of news was the birth of the king and queen's first child. It was a girl, which had no doubt been a disappointment to the king.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the queen's beside, the newly born princess cradled in his arms. The queen looked dreadful. The birth had nearly killed her. He felt a twitch of pride at knowing the biological tech he developed saved her life. But then he remembered that he developed it with Grindelwald and the positive feeling evaporated.

"Where is the king?" the queen asked, her voice faint and weak.

"He is not here, I'm afraid," Dumbledore replied.

The queen stared at Dumbledore then said, "Good."

Not the reaction, Dumbledore had expected. Dumbledore hadn't wanted to believe the rumors that the king had been raping the queen were true, despite everything he knew about the king's crueler nature.

"I don't want her to grow up here," the queen said, clearly trying to summon more strength than she had.

"If she doesn't grow up here then where will she grow up?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. Just… not here. Someday the war will be over and my husband will return to this place. I don't want her growing up under his influence or… come to harm because of him," the queen said, anger rising.

"Your majesty, if there were anywhere safer I could put her I would. Perhaps, when she is older it will be easier. But these are dangerous times and I feel the princess would be safer here at the palace," Dumbledore said, feeling regret that he could not help more.

"Very well. But promise me, Dumbledore. Promise me, you will find a way to get her away from the palace once she's older," the queen said.

"I promise," Dumbledore said.

* * *

"I can't ask you to come with me, old friend," Albus said, patting Elphias on the shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't. But I want to come nonetheless," Elphias replied.

"Elphias, Grindelwald will be there. He will be armed and guarded. I attend to stop him but if you come along I cannot assure that you will survive," Albus warned.

"I've come with you this far. I'm not backing out now," Elphias said and grabbed Albus's hand and squeezed.

The plan was fairly simple. Grindelwald had been pushed back to a tiny outpost on the edge of the galaxy. His mission of galactic conquest had failed. But he still remained and couldn't be ignored.

But it wouldn't do any good to send the king's fleet after him. He would just flee and hide. Albus suggested he go in on a small stealth ship and infiltrate the outpost and take Grindelwald down. Once he was dead or disabled the fleet would be summoned. And the war would be over.

Elphias believed in Albus Dumbledore. He always had. But even still he feared his friend would not return from this. If he went with him then he might not return either. But at least his friend wouldn't have to die alone.

"Thank you, Elphias. I fear I've never earned your kindness," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, you have," Elphias said. "Of course, you have."

* * *

The outpost was only a small space station floating over a nameless, uninhabited orange planet. The stealth ship had little problem arriving there undetected. Dumbledore attached the ship to the side of the station and used scanners to find an appropriate place for himself and Elphias to enter.

Once such a spot was found and the lasers cut their way through the side of the station Dumbledore and Elphias Doge entered the it cautiously, energy guns at the ready.

There was no light whatsoever inside nor any sounds. But Dumbledore was confident that his information was correct. There was no doubt this time: Gellert Grindelwald was here.

Dumbledore and Elphias slowly moved through an empty corridor, the only sound the clink of their boots on the metal floors. Occasionally, Dumbledore heard a creak but whatever was lurking in the shadows stayed that way.

They reached the end of the corridor at which point Elphias exhaled. He'd apparently been holding his breath. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder as a small warning to be silent but it was too late as a snarling growl was released nearby and suddenly Elphias screamed in agony.

"Have you been bit?" Dumbledore yelled as he fired at the shape of the wolf soldier that was diving towards him. The shot was good and it hit the ground.

"No. Only a scratch," Elphias said.

Dumbledore activated a light on his gun and examined it. It tore his uniform and scratched him fairly badly but he would likely live. As far as they could tell the infection only spread via saliva so Elphias would be spared that cruel fate.

Dumbledore felt bad every time he was forced to kill one of the soldiers but he was often left with no choice. But he was aware that Grindelwald had forced a great many of them into service, likely by threatening their families and loved ones.

"We have to keep moving, Albus!" Elphias said and Dumbledore nodded and began to walk down the next corridor.

The corridor remained silent as they moved quickly through it. This was a good sign that Grindelwald was not well protected. At the end of the corridor was a set of stairs at the top of which was a faint blue glow. Dumbledore sighed and attempted to steel himself for the coming fight. This was it. He would defeat Grindelwald or die trying.

"It's him up there isn't, Albus," Elphias said.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied and began to march up the stairs.

At the top was a large room. Seated in the center in a chair was Gellert Grindelwald. The blue glow was from the glove Gellert stole from his sister so many years ago. It had since become famous as Grindelwald's preferred method of execution.

Grindelwald didn't look well. His hair was long and haggard. He seemed much thinner than Dumbledore remembered and there was a vacancy behind his eyes that was frightening.

"Hello, Albus," Grindelwald said then nodded at Elphias and said, "Mr. Doge."

"Hello, Gellert," Dumbledore replied. "We're here to bring you to justice."

"You'll have to kill me," Grindelwald said.

"If we must. I'd rather we didn't," Dumbledore said.

"Just come with us, Gellert. It's over," Elphias said.

"What do you suppose they'll do with me, Doge? Lock me up? No, no. I will be tortured by your king and his… surgeon, Mr. Black. They will do unspeakable things to my body until my body gives out and I die a shell of a man. Would you really do that to me?" Grindelwald said, hardly any emotion in his voice.

Dumbledore frowned. He knew Grindelwald was right.

"What do you propose we do then?" Elphias asked. "Do you intend to let us murder you in cold blood?"

Grindelwald chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said then suddenly leaped from his chair at Elphias, glove glowing bright and outstretched.

Dumbledore and Elphias both fired at Grindelwald, the shots both striking his torso, forcing him to fall to the ground, clutching his midsection. Grindelwald screamed in agony. The shots had been good ones.

Dumbledore stood over Grindelwald, his energy gun aimed steadily at him. Elphias crouched down, his arm still dripping with blood and pulled the glove off Grindelwald's hand.

"Are you just going to let me fucking die slowly like this?" Grindelwald shouted.

"No," Dumbledore said and fired a single, final shot. Grindelwald moved no more.


	6. Chapter 6 - Changes and Consequences

Dumbledore walked down the halls of the palace in near silence, the echo of his boots his only companion. Fifteen years had passed since the end of the war with Grindelwald and much had changed at the palace. Tomorrow a new queen would be crowned. The old queen was imprisoned and the king was dead.

When the princess was fourteen, Dumbledore had kept his word and helped the princess escape the palace. He had found a place for her that took in orphans and he had kept tabs on her. After the war he was promoted to Chief Royal Advisor which gave him far greater powers than before.

Barely a year after the princess's escape, the king was found murdered with the queen standing over him holding a knife which she had used to cut his throat. She confessed immediately.

Despite the queen's quick confession there was a lengthy trial. She was a queen after all. Despite all that she was proven guilty and for a short time control of the kingdom was left to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stopped walking and glanced out a window. The sun was beginning to rise. It wouldn't be much longer now until the coronation. Dumbledore made a small smile then proceeded to the princess's chambers.

She was being attended to by various royal servants and looking thoroughly unhappy. With her blonde hair and pretty green eyes she looked very much like her mother and not at all like her dark haired father.

She'd given herself the name Rose when Dumbledore found her after the queen's imprisonment. And she was married to man named Harlow Evans who would now become the king and had a daughter named Petunia who would become the new princess.

Rose didn't want to be queen. She wanted a more simple life and she didn't like tech. But Dumbledore had persuaded her to give it a try. Things were hard after the war. So much damage had been done that the kingdom was nearly in financial ruin. And despite all evidence being that all of Grindelwald's wolf soldiers were dead or imprisoned fear was strong and many doubted the monarchy's ability to protect them.

Rose did agree, reluctantly. She did request a quiet coronation with no fanfare or admittance to the public to which Dumbledore agreed.

In the end, the coronation was attended only by servants, Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, Harlow Evans, infant Petunia Evans and to Dumbledore's surprise, Minerva McGonagall.

After the coronation Dumbledore sought Minerva out. It had been years since he'd seen her. She was standing at a balcony. She looked just a stern and pretty as he remembered.

"Hello, Albus," Minerva said. She called him by his forename now, apparently.

"Hello, Minerva. It has been far too long, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I suppose it has," Minerva said and turned around to face him.

"What do you think of our new queen?" Dumbledore asked.

"She seems nice. Perhaps, too nice," Minerva said.

"I don't believe in such a thing," Dumbledore countered.

Minerva shrugged.

"Did you hear that Tom Riddle has joined the military?" Minerva said.

"Yes. The boy troubles me," Dumbledore said.

"He's not a boy anymore, Albus. Don't make that mistake," Minerva said.

"Yes, you are very right," Dumbledore said. He thought of Grindelwald and realized there were things about Tom that reminded him of Gellert.

"Minerva, what are your plans? You wanted to be a teacher if I recall," Dumbledore said.

"I've been tutoring and taking odd teaching jobs where I can," Minerva said.

"Come to the school and take my old job. I no longer have time for it with running the school and my upgraded Advisory position. The class deserves a permanent teacher," Dumbledore said.

Minerva's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I would like that very much," Minerva replied.

"Excellent. I will see to it immediately," Dumbledore said.

* * *

The following year Rose and Harlow's second child, Lily, was born. By the age of five she had her mother's looks and green eyes and her father's dark red hair. She was a kind and patient child and Dumbledore found he liked her a great deal.

"Tuny, Tuny," Lily called after her sister.

Petunia was running down a hall, bumping into servants, trying to hide from Lily. Dumbledore laughed. It was good to have happy children at the palace again.

There was melodic sound at suddenly a hologram projected from Dumbledore's belt revealing a woman standing at attention. She was a royal informant and if she was willing to intrude like this it must be important.

"Sir, we have news you will be interested in," she said.

"Go ahead," Dumbledore said, feeling nervous but trying not to show it.

"There has been an attack by a wolf like creature, sir," she said.

Dumbledore felt his heart sink. It couldn't be… they were all gone. They'd made sure of it, though he privately realized they had never found out where they came from in the first place.

"Very well. Provide me the details," Dumbledore said.

Within the hour, Dumbledore was sailing across the planet to home country of the victim of the attack. The man who had attacked the boy had disappeared and there were no leads on his whereabouts.

Sylvia and Marcellus Lupin were distraught when Dumbledore arrived. Dumbledore did his best to console them and when he asked to see the boy they relented.

Remus Lupin lay in bed. Biological tech had mostly healed him already but the true damage had been done: he was infected. They had looked into ways of curing or reversing the infection but thus far nothing had been found and with all of the wolf soldiers believed dead all research had stopped.

Remus was a small boy with honey brown hair. Only five years old, the same age as princess Lily. He was sleeping when Dumbledore entered the room but awoke as he approached his bedside.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and considered Dumbledore. He looked sad and weary and it hurt Dumbledore's heart to see him like this. It was far worse than anyone deserved.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tired and I hurt everywhere, sir," Remus said.

"I am sorry, Remus. I'm afraid we have failed you," Dumbledore said.

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm the Chief Royal Advisor for the queen, Albus Dumbledore," he answered.

"Oh," Remus replied.

Dumbledore wondered what future there was for the boy. No one had ever survived an attack by a wolf soldier before so they had never had to consider what would happen if you had to continue living on in a society that feared you. The boy would need protecting, that much was certain.

"Remus, I'm going to invite you and your family to live on the royal estate. I don't think you'll be able to live in the palace but we can keep you on a cottage that we can build especially for your needs," Dumbledore said.

"My needs? What are my needs, sir?" Remus said.

Dumbledore sighed and bowed his head.

"You said the man bit you, did you not?" Dumbledore said, though he could see where Remus had been bit on his arm.

"Yes, sir. He bit me and scratched me… all over," Remus said and Dumbledore could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Remus, I'm afraid you've likely been infected. You will from time to time become a wolf like creature just like the man who attacked you. We don't understand much about the condition but perhaps by helping you we can learn more," Dumbledore said.

Remus looked scared and the tears were now streaming down his face. Dumbledore felt guilty and angry. This was all his fault. He could've stopped Grindelwald. He could've been less foolish and not let his love of Gellert blind him.

"Will I die?" Remus said.

"No, no. You will live. But people may fear you and for that I am sorry. I promise that we will protect you and look after you and your family, Remus. I swear to it," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Elphias entered the room quietly. Albus was seated on his bed in nothing but a robe and looked empty and broken. He had been crying. He called for Elphias sometimes for physical comfort, though it had been a decade since they had shared a bed last.

"You came," Albus said.

"Of course I did, my old friend," Elphias said and went to Dumbledore and kissed him immediately.

They were both old men now but Elphias had never stopped loving and desiring Albus. He pushed Albus back on the bed and pulled off his robe. Albus's cock was already mostly hard. Elphias's own prick was beginning to get hard as well.

Elphias slid on top of Albus, easing his own robe off and rubbing their half hard pricks against each other. He kissed Albus deeply, feeling the softness of their lips. Elphias wanted to waste no time and moved his mouth rapidly down Albus's body until he found his thick shaft and wrapped his lips around it and sucked with affection and purpose.

It didn't take long for Albus to come in his mouth, moaning with relief and ecstasy. Albus quickly returned the favor and took Elphias's small cock in his mouth. Elphias had forgotten how much Albus loved his cock. He had always told him how beautiful it was.

Elphias came shortly and then they kissed and lay next to each other. He didn't want to make Albus talk about what had happened but if he had called him here he probably wanted to talk about it.

To his surprise it was Albus who raised the subject: "The wolves are back."

Elphias blinked. Surely, he had misheard.

"You can't be serious," Elphias said.

"I'm afraid I am. A boy named Remus Lupin was attacked on this very planet. I've seen to him and am arranging a place on the palace grounds for him and his family to stay, permanently. The queen has approved it already," Albus said.

"A child?" Elphias said.

"Yes. He will become… one of them," Albus said.

"Did we at least kill the beast that attacked him?" Elphias said.

"No. He's still out there," Albus replied.

"My goodness. This is terrible, Albus," Elphias said.

"Yes. And it's my fault," Albus said.

"Don't be ridiculous! You couldn't know this would happen. None of us could," Elphias said.

"I knew what Gellert was but I lied to myself. I could've stopped him," Albus said.

"Lots of people were charmed by Gellert Grindelwald, Albus. You are not alone there," Elphias said.

Albus turned and looked at Elphias, his blue eyes seeming darker somehow.

"I lost everything because of him. No… because of me," Albus said.

"It does no good to blame yourself!" Elphias said.

Albus sighed and nodded.

"You are right. But it changes nothing. All I can do is try to give this boy a good life. I can try and protect him," Albus said.

"That would be good of you," Elphias said.

Albus rested his head on Elphias's chest.

Even after all these years Albus would never give Elphias what he truly wanted. Elphias had long since made his peace with that. Even after all the years and everything that had happened he vowed that he would never abandon his oldest, dearest friend and the best damn man he had ever known.


End file.
